Taking Charge
by CaptainControverse
Summary: Ike x Pit One-shot Ike is dealing with his depression after Snake abused him as a child. WARNING: ABUSE, YAOI, VIOLENCE, DEPRESSION, PTSD.
1. Chapter 1

Taking Charge

Pit x Ike (Super Smash Bros Yaoi One-shot)

Chapter 1

Ike sat uncomfortably, his back killed him from his previous matches and he has not seemed to heal complete yet. He let out a long sigh holding his chin up with his left hand. The day was beautiful, as usual in the smash mansion. The sun was shining on the green courtyard.

Toon link, Ness, Lucas, and Pit were running around aimlessly without a care in the world. Ike admired that childhood innocence that Pit possessed. Even though he was significantly older then the younger boys, he acted as if he was exactly their age. Pit enjoyed playing with the children of the smash mansion even if they brawled.

Ike watched in amusement as pit held, toon link, Lucas and ness, on his shoulders. Ike held back a small chuckle. It was nice to watch something so serene, such a calming time. It helped Ike forget, forget about darker times. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to forget the intrusive thoughts.

Ike now losing his warm smile watched on as Pit continued to make crazy faces at Ness who was laughing hysterically at the angel boy. "Ness! Lucas! Toon Link! We need you on stage!" Princess peach called cheery as always. Ike admired how soft and sweet her voice was, not deep and obnoxious like the announcers.

He watched as Pit sadly waved goodbye to the boys, Ike almost didn't want them to depart. Then, something strange happened. Pit began stretching bending over, and extending his glorious wings. Ike couldn't help but stare at the angels beauty. He looked so.. sensual, in the sunlight, softly caressing his white wings and illuminating his skin. Ike's eyes refused to leave the angels direction, he looked to good.

To Ike's surprise, he felt someone sit harshly on the chair next to the table. "Ahem." Samus said looking straight into Ike's eyes. Her eyes seemed to stab daggers at Ike, what was it that she hated so much about him anyways? "Samus, I didn't expect you to come here.. Don't you have a match after the Ness and Toon?" Samus drank down a bottle of water completely before turning to Ike. "Their still battling with stock, it might take some time. "What are you doing?" Ike felt his cheeks flush into crimson, he turned away from the attractive females eyes. She was attractive but she definitely intimidated Ike.

"Just enjoying the sunlight.. I don't have a match until 3:25." Ike rubbed the back of his head nervously. He really hoped Samus didn't see him staring at a boy. The whole situation is embarrassing but the fact that Pit is a boy is even worse. (I'm such an idiot.) Ike thought to himself. Samus got up from the small table holding her empty water bottle. "Yeah, enjoying the sunlight, the view is also quite nice." Samus walked away as Ike looked incredibly confused. "Thanks for the talk.." Ike thought burying his head in his hands.

Ike looked back up and around noticing Samus was gone. He looked back where Pit was.. exercising, but the angel was no longer there. He felt something tickle his cheek. Ike turned fiercely hoisting his sword in the direction but to his surprise the threat was a white, feathery wing. Pit was sitting turned away from him trying his hardest to click his swords into a bow. "Pit?" Ike said putting his sword down. "Woah! Woah! I'm not trying to brawl you! Besides I already practiced enough!" Pit looked upset and nervous. Ike admired the angel boys unique voice.

Ike smiled and tucked his sword back in its holder. "Sorry Pit, your wings got me there." Pit tilted his head confused. "Huh? Got you where?" Ike chuckled, the angel was known to be extremely naïve, or so Link told him. "Don't worry about it, Are you going to brawl soon?" Pit looked up at Ike as the two made direct eye contact, Ike couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth and ticklish feeling in his torso. " I think so, I was so busy playing I didn't check."

"What about you?" Ike tussled his blue locks tussling his spikes. "Im not sure either." Ike got up, pit looked up at him curiously. "Where are you going Ike?" (He remembered my name?) Ike smiled extending Pit a hand. "To go check when were up, come on." Pit looked hesitant but accepted Ike's hand. Ike noticed as they walked through the halls to get to the matching room, that Pit was much more talkative and playful with Ike.

"Then, Toon was blasted by DeeDeeDees jump and crush! Toon went flying and the battle ended like that! Also one time King Deedeedee was battling Link and there was a bomb crate, he went to do his jump and crush move, but he landed on the bomb crate!" Pit was laughing so hard. Ike wondered how the boy had so much energy to talk fast, and laugh all at once. Ike chuckled rustling Pit's hair. "That's pretty funny Pit."

Pit nodded skipping but then as they approached the room, Pit stopped in front of Ike staring at the large screen. Ike looked at the screen and felt his heart drop to his stomach. He turned away his smiling expression into a cold dark one. "Ike! Its you and Snake! You get to fight snake!" Ike turned to walk to the training room.

(Alright, 2 minutes left.. Let me sharpen my sword) Pit hopped in front of Ike's path. "Hey! Your fighting Snake you should be so excited! He's like one of my favorite fighters!" Ike turned frustrated. "I get it Pit. I'm fighting Snake, It's not like I cant see the screen. Damn." Ike looked at Pits horrified face turn sad as the boy hung his head over. Ike sighed and walked to the training room grabbing his cloth shining the sword his dad bestowed to him. He peered at himself in the reflection from his sword. He looked miserable and he knew it. He always got like this when he thought about Snake. Its like no matter what he tried to do, he couldn't forget. He wiped his face and breathed heavily. (I also upset pit, wonderful.)

Ike went toward the exit of the training room before looking to the right side watching pit hold his swords and strike nothing, his eyes met Ike's but the boy didn't say anything just stared. (I should say something..) Ike sighed and just left. He already was stressed enough, besides he probably would say something stupid anyway. "Next up an all time favorite duo, IKE AND SNAKE!" Ike heard the audience cheer his and Snakes name. He began walking out ignoring Pit in the back who clearly wanted to talk to him badly. Pit looked down watching ike angrily make his way to the battlefield.

Chapter 2- The predator

He walked out making himself look as angry and tough as possible. He furrowed his brows and refused to even wave to the audience. He looked at Snake, who was waving to his adoring audience and flaunting his mid-section through his tight clothing. Snake has always been a pervert. One of the reasons why Ike hated him so much.

"You're a freaking idiot, your going to lose and yet you try to flaunt what? The fact that you're a piece of shit." Ike said holding his sword as he usually does. Snake laughed deeply winking at a crowd of woman in the audience. Ike rolled his eyes as he saw one of the girls literally faint in her chair. "Ike, just as before, you don't know how to accept the finer things in life. Shame."

Snake grabbed his gun positioning it and adding bullets. "Your so boring, just like you always were. You gotta live man." Snake said winking at Ike. Ike couldn't take it his anger pushed him to use his famous side attack he charged at snake with incredible speed. Snake as sly as the dirty fox he was got away with a dodge and jabbed Ike in the back with his gun. Ike frowned wiping the blood coming from his nose.

"Damn you!" Ike swung at him roughly as snake giggled cruel, angering the mercenary more. He grabbed Ike pinning the helpless mercenary to his chest then banging him three times into the ground. Ike felt as though his lungs were crushed. He felt defeated.

(I can't let him defeat me, I practiced for years. I'm not that helpless boy..Father..I'm sorry.) Ike opened his eyes Snake was coming at him from the far side of the stage. He heard a familiar sweet voice. He looked towards the audience blood still dripping from his head to see the hyper angel jumping and screaming his name and cheering. (Damn it..)

Ike put his weight on his sword to get up just in time to dodge snakes charged attack. Snake was shocked, he thought Ike had given up to his manipulation. "Wow, I thought you were going to cry Ikey." Ike smirked, "Why would I cry for a piece of scum like you Snake?" Snake bit his lip in anger charging at Ike. "Little dick!"

Snake swung at Ike with force but ike dodged. He was already really damaged. His number percentage was probably at least at 100%. Ike grabbed Snake like he usually did to him and looked him in the eye. "Your not going to win bastard." Ike forced his face to the ground and stomped him with his sword. "Damn brat." Ike swung at him. "I'm an adult now, I'm not a brat idiot."

Ike went to finish snake off but snake grabbed Ike's ankle and grabbed him roughly sending jolting pains into his shoulders. Ike screamed out in pain he squeezed his eyes tight still hearing pit scream his name. he felt so dizzy. (Pit, your so..) "I thought you said I would lose?" Snake slammed Ike to the ground. (Beautiful..) "Look at yourself." He punched Ike almost breaking his ribs. Ike spat out blood. "No!" Pit screamed flapping his wings leaving the audience running as fast as he could to the training room. "SNAKE IS THE WINNER! ! IKE HAS LOST!"

The only thing that was more crippling and humiliating then Ikes pain was the realization that he lost. What really killed Ike was that once again in his life evil won and did well, while good suffered. Snake abused him, ripped away his dignity and he gets to do it again. Ike couldn't get up. He felt Snake roughly grab his hair almost pulling it out bringing his face up. "I always get what I want, remember?" Snake dropped ikes head and waved to the audience. Ike closed his eyes. (..Even that sweet angelic voice is nowhere to be heard.)

Chapter 3

The audience was beginning to disperse. Ike knew he had to get up, his voice barely worked since he could hardly breathe. "Ike ! Your still here? Oh no your hurt!" (Pit?) Ike opened his eyes barely to see the worried angel tugging on his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2 Discord

Ike barely could feel his sore limbs. All he could hear was the muffled voice of the angel begging him to open his eyes. The pain was unbearable but Ike managed to pry his eyes open. "Pit?" Ike asked questioningly. He tried to shake off the cloud in his head. Pit frantically grabbed onto the older male. Hugging him tightly hurting ikes wounds only more. "Ike thank the goddess! I thought Snake had killed you!" Ike sighed and pet the angels tussled hair. "Its ok Pit." He said softly easing Pits anxiety. Pit grabbed Ikes hand forcefully.

"You need to see Dr. Mario, your badly hurt!" Pit said attempting to pull the larger male. Ike smiled. Even though he felt like hell smacked him across the face, he couldn't help but chuckle at the angel boys cuteness. He was adorably trying his hardest to help Ike. _That's something I'm not used to.. Help? No one would help me.._ "Ike? Hey are you listening!" Ike shook the thoughts out of his head. "Yeah, we can go Pit. Lead the way." Ike said calmly.

"Okay!" Pit held ikes hand tightly as ike struggled too keep up with the hyper angel.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dream

_Your really something you know that?_

 _Yeah, I swear your going to be handsome and great someday._

 _Don't listen to your dad Ike, he wont understand._

 _Wanna see something cool? Its under here._

 _Yeah in my box come on. That's right.._

Ike gasped as he awoke. He wanted to punch the wall. That cursed dream plagued him once again. The hell is wrong with me? Ike almost felt his entire anger vanish as he looked at the boy beneath him. Pit looked... gorgeous. The moonlight graced his skin making him look paler then usual, his rosy cheeks and lips slightly spread open. His leg kept together like his arms. The gold on his clothes stood out much more with the moonlight caressing his shorts, risen a tad. His wings covering his small frame. His soft brown locks covering some parts of his face. He looked so... Sensual. Ike couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the angel Pit usually seemed so goofy. But tonight, he looked like a completely different person.

Ike stared at him for what seemed like hours. Ike completely for a while, forgot all about his dreams.. well his memories. But eventually, he snapped out of his lustful gaze. "Well damn.." Ike sighed rubbing the back of his head. Another addictive thing Ike couldn't stop doing. His mind went back to Snake. The box, the box.. Ike felt himself shed a tear. The box was his biggest fear. It brought him the same exact heart ache he had experienced as a child. he wiped his tears trying his hardest not to move or make a sound to not stir Pit in his sleep. Ike looked back at pit trying his hardest to forget. Looking at Pit only made it worse, he kept thinking how stupid he was to trust Snake and all these thoughts kept running wild in his brain. That night, Ike cried, the pain in his memories more painful then the pain in his body.


End file.
